


No Regrets

by bleibend (mari681)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/bleibend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginnys' wedding. Really just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is different than what I usually write...It is in honor of my sister who just got engaged. She will never read it, but hey. Excuse for fluff. Short, sweet, and simple.

Fiery red hair. Pure white wedding dress. All in all, a dream wedding. She had her man, her friends, her family. And yet… She couldn’t help but be regretful. Yes, her wedding was perfect, but it was ten years later than she had planned. And with a different man than she had thought, growing up.

But… As she looked up the aisle, her smile widened. But she loved the man she was walking up the aisle to. The kind of love that lasted forever, for longer than a year and a day. The type of love that fairy tales were made out of. Oh, she knew it wouldn’t be perfect. They had already had their fair share of fights. But it was. It was morning and night, and floo-calls during the work day. It was planning for children, and for holidays. It was screaming and yelling but never going to bed angry. It was everything and nothing.

And as her foot touched the top step, she let go of her fathers’ hand without an ounce of hesitation.

Ginevra Weasley took Draconis Malfoys’ hand, and turned to face him with a blinding smile, one that was openly returned.

And she wondered, as she turned to face the crowd, her family and friends, after the kiss, did all brides not remember the wedding? For she wouldn’t remember the vows, she knew. Just as she wouldn’t remember the sermon or the ‘I do’. What she would remember was all the happy faces. The feel of her husbands hand in hers for the first time. Her nieces and nephews clapping in the front row. 

And she would remember the reception. She would remember dancing with her father. She would remember the way Lucius Malfoy looked at her in shock when she asked him for a dance. She would remember her mother and Narcissa Mal… Black blubbering all over each other at the thought of their babies finally married. She would remember dancing with Harry, and once again not regretting any of her decisions. She would remember twirling Teddy around - and would always cherish the chocolaty fingerprints he left on her gown. She would remember Victoire hiding under her skirts to hide from Teddy. She would remember not wanting to let go of baby Rose.

And she would wonder, as she danced with her husband, why she had waited for so long. Sure, he had been a prat, but they had been hesitant friends since he had been ousted as a spy, after the war.

And she would know, as he unbuttoned the back of her wedding dress, that this was yet another decision she wouldn’t regret.

**Author's Note:**

> So, background:  
> The Malfoys were ALWAYs spies.  
> Cliche arranged marriage between Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa is actually rather sweet.  
> Cliche Lucius-as-a-veela/Harry - mostly because I wanted the option open to write it, eventually. :)  
> Hermione/Ron.  
> Rose was *just* born. As in a month or so old.  
> Teddy is six, but small for his size, because he does have the werewolf gene.  
> Victoire is four - and at this point in time, Teddy just adores her. So much that she is overwhelmed - he wants to treat her like a teddy bear all the time. Or a pet cat.


End file.
